1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a specifically designed guard for a boat propellor aimed to protect against damage to various objects that might otherwise come in contact with the propellor. More specifically this guard relates to one comprising a set of bars shaped and spaced to embrace the propellor while allowing free flow of water through the guard but capable of warding off objects, particularly live objects, from coming in contact with the propellor blades.
2. State of the Prior Art
There are a number of patents disclosing various devices for protecting boat propellors. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,319,640; 2,963,000; 3,035,538; and 4,680,017 as well as German Pat. No. 3,727,322, French Pat. No. 1,289,967 and Swedish Pat. No. 146,029.
However none of these patents disclose or suggest applicants' design which allows free flow of water therethrough and permitting easy and secure fastening of the guard to the propellor supports.
Propellor guards are particularly important for the protection of slow moving animals such as manatee which live in shallow tropical waters and are becoming an endangered species. However such guards are also useful for protecting humans and other live objects as well as to protect the propellor against injury by impact with large objects.